An ongoing frustration with sports enthusiasts is the ability to track and find athletic balls such as golf balls, tennis balls or baseballs, particularly in low light conditions that exist at dusk or at night. For example, in low light conditions it can be difficult to observe a golf ball in flight after it has been struck by the golf club head. Even more frustrating is the inability to find a golf ball that is lying in a concealing location such as deep rough or plant undergrowth. Thus, a ball that is easier to track in flight and locate would be desirable.
Non-white golf balls have been made, but such balls typically have a color that is either always “on” such as with a pigmented or fluorescent ball. Other balls have been disclosed that reversibly change color, but in response to environmental stimuli such as sunlight, temperature or water. A reversible color-changing ball that is not dependent upon uncontrollable environmental stimuli would be useful.